Maybe Someday
by lilaflo
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot: Lee Ping never knew that one day can change his life. That day he realized what would happen in the future, if he didn't do something about it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Detentionaire related**

There is always going to be a person who has a crush on someone. Some people have a different way of showing their affection. But there was this one boy who had an entirely different way of showing his feelings.

His name was Lee Ping, the shy, tall, awkward, and ambitious boy. You would usually see him with his two best friends, Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart.

Lee had a crush on this certain girl, her name was Tina Kwee.

Lee has had a crush on her ever since 5th grade. It was pretty obvious. All the body language, the talking, and the eye contact. Even a blind person can tell that Lee was head-over-heels in love with Tina.

You could tell because every time Tina was announcing something on the school news (or at least trying to), you could see Lee's goofy grin and also see his eyes filled with love. You could also tell by the way he looks at Chazz and how jealous he gets whenever when Chazz is near Tina. Oh, how Lee hated Chazz Moneranian, the narcissist and vain anchor man of the school news.

Camillio and Holger kept trying to convince Lee into asking Tina out. Even when Camillio tried making Lee jealous, all Lee said was, "Hands off!" Holger also tried to make Lee ask Tina out. That one time Holger accidentally screamed out, "Hey Lee it's the girl you want to make the kissy faces with! Tina!" It made Lee so embarrassed. Especially since Holger screamed that out loud in front of the entire class.

Not many people knew why Lee had a crush on Tina and they were actually surprised that Lee could like the same person for the past 6 years. Only a few people knew that Lee liked Tina and Lee wanted to keep it that way.

There was no way he would tell Brandi either. His self-proclaimed girlfriend would put up a drama fest and say he was cheating on her. The 'Glamazons' loved drama and drama Brandi would bring if she knew Lee had a crush on Tina. Lee hoped that deep down inside that Tina would know that Brandi wasn't his girlfriend. Especially after Camillio practically yelling on about how Lee kissed Brandi. It would forever ruin his chances with Tina.

Lee thought to himself, 'I'll ask her when it's the right time.' Lee looked back at the television screen in his homeroom, watching Tina try to make the morning announcements. He smiled and thought, 'Maybe someday.'

~_Present Time~_

It was Valentine's Day at High. Valentine's Day at High was very special. The jocks had given gifts to their cheerleader girlfriends and the cheerleaders just complained on how trashy their gifts were. The skater people couldn't care less. Nerds just ate some chocolate and went out with other nerds. The emo group didn't even know what Valentine's Day was; even if they did they still wouldn't care.

Yes, there were many people who had different ways of spending Valentine's Day.

Camillio had tried to get a kiss from the cheerleaders or the 'Glamazons' and he ultimately failed. Holger didn't understand what Valentine's Day was, but he said, "Back in homeland we put ducks on our heads and dance."

While Camillio and Holger were doing their weird antics and such, Lee quietly thought to himself, 'Today's the day!'

Holger and Camillio tried catching up with Lee. Camillio said, "Yo, wassup Ping! You finally gonna tell Tina!"

"Oh Lee, Holger so proud of his best friend," Holger said.

"No I'm just gonna spend my Valentine's Day like every other Valentine's Day, alone."

"Oh come on Lee! It's the day of love and you don't do anything about dat! Tina will be so disappointed." Camillio shook his head to add more effect.

"Holger says Tina is bacon hot"

"Hands off Holger. I'll tell her someday, just not today."

"Dude you've been saying that ever since 5th grade, just tell her already. A girl like Tina might forget about you and find another guy"

"What! No, that won't happen."

"You sure Lee? Tina might make the smooch faces with another man creature."

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Okay time for class you guys. Bye Camillio, bye Holger." Lee walked into his next class not knowing what future will await him."

_~In the Classroom~_

'What do they know? I'm sure Tina doesn't want a boyfriend now. It'll get in the way of her job as an anchorwoman. Oh! Who am I kidding, they're right. Tina might forget about me, the boring Lee Ping. I'm only famous because of 'The Prank.'

Suddenly Lee's train of thoughts came crashing down as he tripped on a skateboard. He was so unbalanced and unfocused. He didn't pay attention to where he was going.

"Whoa!" He fell off the skateboard and was now laying on something. 'Oh no. Where's my back pack?'

"Um, Lee can you get off of me," said a voice. Lee looked down under him and saw Tina. Lee blushed a deep red and said, "Sorry Tina." "It's okay Lee. Those skater people should be careful on where they put their stuff."

Lee got up and offered his hand to help Tina up. After he helped Tina up and searched for his backpack. Lee scoured the classroom and found it underneath a desk. 'At least she didn't see what was in the bag.' Lee quickly sat in his seat and kept thinking about how he would escape detention this time.

~_Time Skip: Detention~_

"So let me get this straight, instead of escaping detention to find more clues about the person who framed you for 'The Prank' you're going to sneak out to give Tina her Valentine's Day present," said Biffy not looking up from the sweater he was knitting for his kitten.

"Yup, even though I want to find out who framed me, there's got to be at least one day I can take a rest from all this prank drama."

"So how am I involved in this?"

"Well Biffy, I don't want Barrage to catch me in the hallways! I don't want Barrage to give me detention until my Senior year and I also don't want my mom to ground me too."

"Okay, since Barrage still has the confiscated phone I used to track him from last time, it'll be easier." Lee was already in the air vent and said, "Let's sync up our phones then."

~_Somewhere in High~_

"Okay Lee, now take a left, but don't stop at the first vent, you'll end up in the Girl's Locker Room." Lee dropped out of the vent and looked for Tina.

While Lee was looking for Tina, Barrage was looking for 2 hooligans. One of the 2 hooligan's names started with Hol and ended with a ger. Apparently Holger said back in his homeland you hit girls with pie in the butt for Valentine's Day. The other hooligan was a short gangster, who harassed some of the jock's girlfriends.

"I'm going to get those 2 fools!"

**RING! RING! RING!**

Barrage had heard a cellphone ring. He walked up to the cellphone and picked it up. What he saw on the screen was a video of war. "Get that poor excuse of a soldier now! Punch, kick, and slap that slacker right now!" Now Barrage was distracted.

At a place not too far away you could hear Lee's voice scream yes! Now Lee was free. If Barrage ever saw a video army related he would sit in his office watching those gory battles. Lee didn't know why Barrage was so interested in things like that, but what else can you expect from an principal/general ex-military leader half-cyborg black ops killing machine.

Lee ran to the television studio to find Tina all alone, making Lee happier than he already was.

Lee walked silently towards Tina so he won't freak her out. Many people would be freaked out if a person came from behind you in your defenseless state.

Unexpectedly Tina turned around and accidentally ran into Lee's chest. She looked up from his chest and was now looking at his face.

Their faces were now close to each other. They were nervously looking at each other eye to eye, silence taking over the atmosphere.

"Hey Tina, I was just looking for you!" "Hi Lee, I was just about to go to the detention room to come see you. Even though I'm not supposed to go, it's something important." "Oh that's fine Tina; I just came here to give you something."

Lee reached in his backpack and took out a blue bag. He held out the blue bag to Tina and said, "Here Tina, Happy Valentine's Day."

Tina reached for the blue bag and looked inside of it. Inside of the bag she saw, a fluffy teddy-bear with a camera. "I know that you needed a new camera and I remembered that you loved teddy-bears. Now when you want to film school news you get to film in HD."

Tina smiled and said, "Lee I got you something too, but you have to close your eyes." Lee did what he was told and waited for his present. Tina did what he least expected. She kissed him (on the cheek). His eyes widened and looked shockingly at Tina. Tina said, "Happy Valentine's Day Lee."

Tina left the room and shut the door, leaving a very happy Lee Ping.

Now all Lee needed to do was now snap out of his trance and find a way to get back to detention…

~Epilogue~

Lee had gone to his bed, lovingly sighing. It was the best Valentine's Day of his life. But that wasn't all…

Camillio and Holger were standing behind a curtain and saw the whole scene between Lee and Tina. The reason why they were in the television studio was because they were hiding from all those girls that Holger hit with pie.

Lee and Tina also didn't know that Biffy attached a camera to Lee's Bluetooth and also saw the whole scene.

"Ohh Yeahh!" they all thought.

Even thought it wasn't the day Lee would tell her he had a crush on her, he still had a chance. Maybe someday Lee and Tina will be together. Maybe someday they will date.

Maybe someday…


End file.
